


Personal missions between Hancock and Danse

by Cherish_Dipp



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: But these two, Danse and his missions, Forever, Hancock and his hands on cock, I have work, I should go to bed, Just smut, Like it's barely wrapped up but it's fine, M/M, The ending just stops, They need to touch butts, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherish_Dipp/pseuds/Cherish_Dipp
Summary: Danse still took on missions. Personal missions.Like making Hancock come with the sheer force of his thrusts alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... Hi. I exist.
> 
> And so does the other HoneyMustard kind of? It's still being written. I'm just... not in the habit of writing? I'm very sorry, I do still work on it when I can.
> 
> This however, I wrote within half an hour. I like Fallout4. Preston is my puppy.
> 
> Nick is my boi.
> 
> And I needed Hancock and Danse to touch butts. Danse isn't really Hancock's type but that just makes it all the more _delicious._
> 
> You guys understand. I hope you enjoy. Again, writing isn't my forte but I enjoyed doing this and just... simply wished to share. Please tell me what you think.

Hancock could easily think of several ways to pass the time. He was a pretty impatient ghoul. Shit to do and all that.

Mostly, he got high. Time seemed to slow when he took jet but when he came down again, it always turned out that hours had gone by.

But… He was starting to think he might prefer _this_ over that.

At least four of Danse’s fingers were up his ass, torturously slow, rubbing his sweet spot over and over and over and over and just- oh, fuck _please…_

“So you do have manners.” Came the clipped voice of Danse. Hancock just groaned into the pillow. It was a nice one too, not a shitty straw one.

His thighs trembled and his arms gave up on him some time ago. Danse was laid on his side, his slick muscled body aligned with Hancock’s bony one. The bastard was even using the other hand to prop his head up. His oiled fingers repeated the motions, showing no signs of weariness or slowing down. Nor did it feel like he was speeding up either.

“C’mon…” Grinded out Hancock, his fists tightened round the pillow, nearly tearing it.

“Sole and I found that pillow just for you. Don’t rip it.” His tone was nearly an order that hinted the expectation of being obeyed. Typical fuckin’ solider boy.

Apparently Hancock said that part out loud because Danse slowed down even more. “You sure do talk despite being at someone else’s mercy.”

“Oh c’mon! You’re killin’ me here, you fuckin’ _fuck!”_ Hancock shouted as the fingers cut him off, roughly shoved back inside and right on target. His eyes were squeezed tight shut, almost begging Danse to do that again, or at least fuck him already…

He could just about feel the damp patch underneath him where he already leaked. A small whimper escaped and he really hoped it was too quiet for Danse.

Nope. The former Paladin simply gave Hancock heated smug look with his eyes as he pushed himself up and out of Hancock’s view.

“Where- Where you goin’?” The ghoul asked, his voice delirious and sluggish. He felt slight panic at the idea of being _left_ like this.

“Nowhere.” Came the reply. Hancock heard the larger man settle behind him. The fingers left his entrance and the area now felt cold and empty. Another sound escaped him. 

“I really like having you like this. It suits you.”

Hancock had a brilliant witty remark about what suited Danse but he felt something else push against his hole and it was entirely forgotten. Large hands firmly planted themselves either side as Danse eased his girth in, quite easily after the oiling and lengthy fingering but it was still hot and tight. It caused him to grunt and he had to stop pause to keep himself steady.

Hancock groaned and panted because finally, _finally_ he was getting what he should have gotten _over a fucking hour ago._ “Fuckin’ move already!” Hancock gritted, nearly pleaded, as close as anyone was going to get to begging from him.

Danse fucked slowly at first. Gradual, heavy long thrusts. It was better than the fingers but like hell was it enough. Then the thrusts got harder and eventually faster… and a bit harder some more and a bit faster, a little to the left _right there_ and Hancock was gripping a fistful of sheets, leaving scratch marks on the wall as he panted and whimpered, managing small words in short bursts.

“Ah, ah, oh fuck, c’mon, fuck-“ 

Danse was unsurprisingly quiet during sex, (as in he said very little) but every so often there would be small grunts, filthy curses and quick breaths right into Hancock’s ear and it was just awesome to hear the usually stoic former soldier just lost it bit by bit.

The thrusts were becoming quicker and Hancock had felt his climax build and then played with from the past hour and it wouldn’t be taking much right now… He just needed to… If he could just…

But Danse gripped both of his wrists, without barely losing a single thrust before Hancock could reach down and just finally make himself fucking come.

Seriously, Danse wanted to do that?! Hancock had tried, but he’d only once come without touching himself. However he had the help of two others. Hancock tried to get a word out but he could only sputter and groan.

Clearly Danse took it as a personal challenge to make him come by his dick alone. Hancock would have usually taken him up on it but… He needed… He really really needed…

Then Danse, still gripping the ghoul’s wrists, brought them under the thin body and drew Hancock up so they were both on their knees, Hancock leaning back on Danse for support.

“Spread them further.” Came a commanding tone in Hancock’s ear and he couldn’t do anything else than comply. 

Hancock basically lost all support to balance himself and it was up to Danse to keep the other upright. Which he did so effortlessly, his muscled arms bunched up with strength to hold the mayor up and keep a steady, hard rhythmic thrusting that jolted the other up and down on the man’s cock.

Hancock laid his head back against Danse’s collarbone, not minding being manhandled as long as he was still being fucked. As long as he could still come. He gasped and almost _kneed_ in a way that will utterly horrify him later.

“You close?” Came a low voice in his ear that was perhaps more than a little pitched.

Hancock couldn’t form a response, his scrambled mind could only process baser instincts, entirely focused on the heated warmth that indicated that his partner might succeed in his mission to make him come with no jacking off.

“Har- Harder-!" Was all he managed and Danse obliged.

Hancock was suddenly let go and shoved forward onto his knees again. Before he could collapse entirely, his shaking body barely able to hold him up, his hips were grabbed by rough hands and Danse pounded the last thrusts, now almost grunting in an effort to hold back his own climax.

Hancock dragged his fingers down the mattress, snaring and tearing it in places as he felt that wonderful pressure finally build some more, and some more and a little bit more, just a little bit more, please please please please almost there _c’mon-_

His incoherent mumbles turned into a wordless shout and his hips jutted and come spattered under him in rivets. His eyes were black but his vision turned white as he shuddered and Hancock couldn’t help kick out a leg and cried out for all he was worth as he continually orgasmed while still being fucked.

 

Eventually, Hancock came round again. 

He knew a black out when he woke up from one. 

His whole body felt warm putty. He felt floaty, his body tingled pleasantly, like he just had the best high ever. There was a certain stickiness between his thighs and was rather pleased about it.

He was also laying on his back. He blinked blearily at the wooden ceiling and imagined Danse moving his unconscious body and it made him grin a little. He would be turned on if he wasn’t so damn well spent already.

He turned his head to see Danse laying next to him, watching. The man gave the ghoul a small, rare smile.

“You okay?” He asked quietly. Obviously Danse got a bit concerned after he found that the ghoul was unconscious after they both hit climax.

“Okay?” Hancock managed a breathy chuckled, unable to put much energy into anything right then. “Yeah, I’m okay. More than okay. Fucked-good okay.”

Danse rolled his eyes and an actual flush stained his cheeks which made Hancock grin again.

“I’ll get you a cloth.” The larger man said, getting up and padded to the joined bathroom. 

Hancock watched the muscled backside go round the corner and let out another weak chuckle, loving how he was pampered after sex by the other man. 

He would never have guessed it. Well, he would have never guessed any of this. Who knew?


End file.
